A Day in the Life of
by Mandarine Queen
Summary: Pretty Self Expanatory, The Day in the life of different types of LOTR Fans. I Might do a Harry Potter one later on. Anyway, read and review.
1. Of Legolas Fangirls

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING from LOTR. *Sinister voice* but I will sooon, yes soon my preciousssssss, *cough* sorry. But the fangirl is based on several friends of mine.I suppose including myself since I do love Legolas. Anyhoo. Any complaints, drop me a line, I would love to have a right laugh at your expense. =) On with the show.  
  
A Day in the Life of.A Legolas Lover  
  
7:30: Wake up. Stare into Legolas Poster daydreaming about what our children will look like if.no, when we get married.  
  
8:15: Get up. Look at ears in mirror. Contemplate attaching fishhooks to get desired "pointy" effect. Decide that Legolas would love me no matter what. Go to school. *Sigh*  
  
9:00: Class. Scribble "I wuv wegowas" all over my books. Daydream about Legolas galloping in and saving me from my dismal life, rushing me off to middle earth. Oh-oh, caught by teacher.  
  
1:00: Lunchtime. Spend detention scribbling pictures of my wedding, to Legolas of course, all over the "I wuv Wegowas" I had done before. Busted by teacher again. Think teacher is Legolas.again.almost snog face off.again.  
  
3:30: Dismissal. Yay! Get to go home and work on my Legolas fanpage, and my story where he meets a mysterious elf and falls for her beauty.but it's not me. No, not at all. And sort out my Legolas scrapbook, and arrange my new Legolas posters, and check if any new Legolas fansites have been set up. Oh, and homework, better do my homework too.  
  
5:00: Flick through Lord of the Rings for the fun of it. Read and re-read the bits with Legolas in it. Decide that the movie is so much better than the book. Get into argument about same subject on my Legolas chat page with 'bookie" who thinks just because the movie left out "about five hundred crucial points" that the books are better. Huh, yeah.  
  
8:00: Dinner. Bore family senseless with questions such as; "If Legolas came to dinner one night? What do you think he would eat?" Also, caused sister to choke when asked question that has plagued fans for ages; "Would Legolas wear boxers or briefs? Or possibly nothing at all?" oops. But it is interesting. Will post question on Legolas fansite later on. Evil evil brother suggested that Legolas is gay. No way! Just because he has long blonde hair and leaps. Anyway, he doesn't leap, he walks gracefully.  
  
9:30: Bad news. Dad just disconnected the Internet. Apparently, he has told me off every night since the first LOTR movie came out about me spending all his money on the net fees. Will have to make do with Legolas Fanzine I have been meaning to finish.  
  
10:30: Bed, don't want to wear myself out for school, since it is the perfect time to daydream about Legolas and check my site out at lunch. Go to sleep and dream happy dreams about Legolas and me marrying and him taking me over the sea to live happily ever after. Nighty Night!  
  
What did y'all think? Please review and boost my ego! (Or, um, tear it down if you be so inclined.) Coming soon to a monitor near you.. A day in the Life of. A Mary-Sue writer! 


	2. Of MarySues

I don't own anything.in fact I am typing this in a cardboard box since I own nothing. In fact, why do I even own a computer to type in if I own nothing? *Sigh* what a tragic life I lead. Thanks to my abundance of reviewers I've had so far! Ha, actually, I've had two but I feel special, so you guys rock! Tally-ho, pip pip, let's get on with the bloody thing.  
  
A Day in the Life of.A Mary-Sue writer.  
  
9:00: Awaken, by opening my beautiful ebony coloured eyes, fringed with long dark lashes and filled with emotion. Remember that this is the holidays. Am filled with feelings of gladness and joy. Am able to work on Fan-fiction, in which I shamelessly write myself in and cause Legolas/Aragorn/Frodo/Borimir/Farimir/Merry/Pippin/Gandalf (Hey, whatever's your cup of tea) to fall in love with me. Splendid.  
  
9:30: Have shower, after brushing thick, slightly wavy, hair-like-a-river- of-gold-that-cascades-to-my-waist out of my delicate facial features. Get dressed and look in mirror. Ahhh, I am so good looking. Glide gracefully downstairs to feast upon the meal which breaks the fast. Remember that I am meeting my not-so-fortunate-in-the-looks-department-as-I-am friend. Dash around the house, collecting my belongings, and run for the train, all whilst looking impeccably beautiful.  
  
10:00: Meet best friend, poor girl. Her hair is nowhere near as pretty as mine is. Neither is the rest of her, come to think of it. I am definitely the prettiest, but when I tell her she takes offence. Just telling the truth. Roll ebony eyes, expressively outlined with dark eyeliner when she insists on going on and on and on about her stupid story in which she is a delicate elf, who falls tragically into Middle Earth, looking for her parents and falling in love with Legolas. I tell her she's wasting her time. She can't write real literature, not like my stories.  
  
6:00: Spent day shopping with unattractive friend. Go home to family that doesn't love me/understand me/exists (they could of died when I was a baby.tragically of course, although then that would open up a whole new Harry Potter can of worms. Hmmm, note to self: write tragic Harry Potter stories in which I find myself in Hogwarts, with Draco/Harry deeply in love with me.) And eat dinner.  
  
7:00: On fanfiction.net, hurray! I have reviews! Three people who just love my new story, "The Mysterious Dark Beauty who glides around middle earth and everyone falls in love with her, but is not a Mary-Sue, is a real and deep Fanfic." And two reviewers who think it is a waste of space. Huh. They just do not know good literature. Tolkien wouldn't be spinning in his grave; he would love my story. I write some more, in which I suffer from a terrible disease, dying slowly (but still keeping my good looks) whilst my one true love, Legolas, finds a cure. Or maybe that was Aragorn, or Frodo, or Merry/Pippin.  
  
9:00: On phone to unattractive friend. Sigh. I did just see her all day. She is panicking about something. Something to do with a dangerously ill relative, bout to die. Wasn't really paying attention really, I was going over my already perfect nails. Actually, I might use that as a plot for my new fic I also thought about when on phone. The Lord of the Rings cast get moved into today, and I have to help them fit in. Maybe there is a dying relative somewhere. Ahhh, my brilliance amazes me.  
  
10:00: Bedtime. I don't want to miss out on any beauty sleep, not that I need it of course! Put on my stunning bedtime garments (I wonder what they call them in Middle Earth?) and pull my river-of-gold hair into a cheekily ruffled ponytail, which only enhances my face even more. Go to sleep and dream up new and more exciting Fanfics, each with a totally different plot line and each with the LOTR cast falling in love with me. But it's not a Mary-Sue fic, oh no, I am a writer.  
  
What did you guys think? *Looks not very subtly at the review button* I know it's a bit short but hey, the next one will be better! And longer! And all new and improved! Anyway, coming soon to a monitor near YOU. A day in the life of.A Tolkien Bookie! 


	3. Of Tolkien Bookies

Own Nothing. Not a thing. (To do with LOTR anyway) Sorry I haven't updated for a while, stuff has been happening, but I'm on Holiday's now, for summer, Yay! Anyway, should I continue with this or do one for Harry Potter.Please tell me!  
  
A Day in the Life of.A Tolkien Bookie.  
  
6:45= Wake up. Ack, school. Brush hair and have breakfast quickly, so I can fit in a few chapters of The Silmarillion before school. Contemplate re- reading The Hobbit, so I know absolutely everything and can inform my friends.  
  
7:10= Hmmm. Might read some of the Bestiary. (I've got about 10 minutes) Need to tell my friend that yes, Dumbledor is actually a Tolkien thing, (It's a type of bee-like creature) not just from Harry Potter, and excellent book, I'm sure, but just too many similarities to LOTR if you ask me.  
  
7:45= Shiiiiiit, bus left 15 minutes ago, better run.  
  
7:48= Better take Return of the King, want to know all before getting dragged to the showing of death, a.k.a. The Movie. Die Peter Jackson! *Hisssssss*  
  
8:53= Ah, late to school. Will secretary accept "Bus held up by Balrog" as an excuse?  
  
8:55= No. Some people just have no sense of humor. Sneak to Locker, and run into class, crap history. Why can't we do LOTR as History? I mean, it did happen a long time ago, the War of the Ring etc. I should ask the teacher that, I mean it is just as important.  
  
9:00= How Rude. Told me that not only was I late, I was disrupting her class. Obviously she doesn't like the fantasy genre. Sit and Scowl for the rest of the lesson.  
  
10:35= Finally, recess. My group fights. My Potter obsessed friend refuses to believe my Dumbledor/Dumbledore theory, My Best friend, unfortunately a Legolas Fan-girl (Honestly he does sweet fig-all in the book, quite boring.) refuses to believe that he probably didn't look like that in the book, and the tag along Mary Sue writer isn't listening, she's too busy asking people if she would look better with Crystalline Blue or Sapphire blue eyes. Freak.  
  
11:23= Ahhhh, a free Period. Read ROTK, noting every single thing. Add stuff to my list about major differences between the Movie and Books. (It starts with: Just why isn't Frodo's birthday noticed? And also includes, The absence of Tom Bombadil; Overlooked, under-appreciated and out of work.)  
  
12:15= Late for class again. Get lunch detention.  
  
3:45=Finally, get to go home. Catch bus and read. I would so be good as Arwen. Oh, Got tickets pre-booked for Devil Movie. Am planning on taking my books and loudly pointing out all obvious differences. They better have the Marriage of Arwen and Aragorn, (SO better than Legolas), and they better not end it there. Grrrr.  
  
4:00= Get kicked off bus for Growling. Huh, better than my friend, who kicked off the bus one day, after screaming "MARRY ME ORLANDO!" when she saw a guy that looked like him.  
  
6:00= Early dinner, hooray! Can go on computer and discuss the badness of the movies with fellow bookies. But Brother is on, watching the extended TTT. Damn him. Although, Aragorn does look cute.oh no, I'm turning into an Aragorn fangirl!  
  
9:00= Early bed, need to sleep of Viggo Mortensen Obsession. I'm not a fangirl, I'm not a fangirl. But he does look good in boots..  
  
What did you think? I wasn't that happy with it (Too short) but I haven't updated for a while. And just in case anyone wants complain, I like Harry Potter, I am Harry Potter obsessed, I liked it before I even read LOTR, same goes for the movies. (Unfortunately I am a not quite as obsessed bookie since the movies.) ANYWAY review if you feel like it, don't bother if you don't. 


	4. Of Slash Fans

Hurrah! A new update! The first update of the year and it's...March. Woops. A Note:  
  
I like slash; you could say I love it. If you ask my brother, he'd shudder and mutter about how I am to immersed in the world of slash. Go visit my LiveJournal and check out my icon. It...ROCKS! So this is just in fun.  
  
A Day in the Life of...A Slash Fan  
  
6:30= Gah. My alarm goes off, interrupting my dreams of the entire LOTR cast getting transported to Hogwarts and convincing Harry, Draco and several other slashable characters to...*Rest of sentence censored* I think I have something on today. Oh yeah, school.  
  
8:15= Role call. My homeroom is sooo boring. Obviously, I start pairing up people. Tom, on my left, would look so cute in various states of undress with Jack, two rows in front and to the right of me. Woops. They caught me staring at them with dreamy eyes.  
  
9:00= Class gets in the way of Slash, I always say. Why do we need to know the concepts of Relationships in the Joy Luck Club when we should be learning the concepts of Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron, Harry/Seamus, Harry/Legolas (Crossover) etc Relationships. Also Jack (Two rows in front and to the right in homeroom) just winked at me. Yergh, I think he thinks I like him now. Obviously he'd be better with Tom. Or possibly that guy I see on the train sometimes. Hmm...  
  
9:03= Told off for daydreaming. Stupid stupid English class.  
  
12:45= Absolutely NOTHING happened today. I'm eating lunch outside and- oh crap, where the hells my homework diary? My diary with, um, interesting fan art in it? Which breaks about fifty school rules? (The school diary is NOT for personal use, do not deface with inappropriate pictures, blah blah blah blah....) Maybe my friends would know.  
  
12:54= Obviously not. Although I did get several strange looks and a small (but informative) lecture about "My Views and I told you that that diary would come back to haunt you" Hmmm.  
  
2:32= Ah. Turns out I left my diary in homeroom, and my homeroom teacher got her hands on it. "Please fill in School diary in a less puerile manner." It says. Oops. At least she didn't rip out any fan art! Speaking of fan art, I got several new pictures (yay!) I have started collecting Pirates of The Caribbean ones. Will/Jack, Gaaaah!  
  
3:15= Get into heaps of trouble after getting caught writing my new fic. (Now with the phrase "throbbing manhood" more than ever!) Now I am in the principals office, trying to explain a.) What I have written b.) Why I wrote it and c.) Trying to answer the cries of "WHAAAAAAT THE-?" from my teacher and principle.  
  
7:00= Work. Work work. I hate it. To make the time go quicker, I pair up people in the complex. (I work at a Deli) Obviously, Daniel and David, two of my co-workers, are meant for each other! They are very cute. Two guys I can see from the cheese aisle are definitely more- than-just-friends. I'm not to big on femslash, but the girl that just walked in would so be the person for Bianca, the girl on the till.  
  
9:30= I have discovered something that could change this whole world...RPS. Otherwise known as Real person Slash. Bring. It. On.  
  
I Cite the Term "Throbbing Manhood" from Clamchowders Harry Potter Cliché Guide. It not only distracts me from schoolwork, but everything else in my life.  
  
This isn't much but it's my first fic for a while. *Does an elaborate dance in which I end up pointing to the review button* If anyone's wondering, I do have slash art in my diary, and my homeroom teacher did pick up said diary. I couldn't look her in the eye for the rest of that week. Nyaaaah. 


End file.
